Coronation Day/Sally, Amy, and Cosmo Meet Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage
(Two years had passed since Max and Alicia were killed in a shipwreck during a storm, and on a warm, summer day, all the ships have sailed, and other people dressed in fancy suits and dresses from all over the world had traveled to Mobius, because it was the coming of age for Rouge. It was Coronation Day, the one day where Rouge takes over her aunt and uncle’s place as the new queen of Mobius. A bird named Secretary Bird, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Rouge's butler, began to welcome the people that were coming) Secretary Bird: Welcome to Mobius. Watch your step, please. The gates are about to open soon. (A woman is trying to dress her young son in a blue long-sleeved tuxedo jacket) Boy: Why do I have to wear this? Mother: Because the Queen has come of age; It's Coronation Day! Boy: (Bitterly) It's not my fault. (While everybody was setting up the decorations for the special day, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow, now 17, 18, 14, and 19 years old respectively, have packed up the things they will need. Sonic was now wearing white gloves on his hands and red shoes with silver spats. Knuckles was now wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims. Tails was now wearing white gloves and red and white shoes. And Shadow was now wearing white gloves with red rims and gold ring bracelets, and white hover shoes with red, yellow and black rims. Meanwhile, Altivo, now a fully grown stallion nudged Knuckles) Knuckles: What do you want, Altivo? (Altivo whinnies) Tails: (In a horse-like voice) Give me a snack! Sonic: What's the magic word? (Altivo whinnies again) Shadow: (In a horse-like voice) Please! (Sonic then pulled a carrot from his bag and gave it to Altivo. As the horse chewed on the carrot, Sonic pulled an apple from his bag, and ate it. Altivo neighs happily as he chews his carrot. Nearby, Sibella, Mavis, and Draculaura are excitedly hurrying to the castle) Sibella: (In excitement) I can't believe they're finally opening the gates! Mavis: And for the whole day! Draculaura: (To Sibella and Mavis) Faster, girls! (Elswhere, walking down the path was an obese gray tabby cat with gray fur with lighter gray markings, short black, crewcut-like hair, light gray ear innards, a dark gray nose, yellow eyes with a green iris, a skinny black mustache, curly whiskers, sharp teeth and claws, and wearing a purple long-sleeved jacket over a black long-sleeved shirt — that is also underneath a blue vest with a gold button — and a red necktie. He is Fat Cat. With him were four different animals. The first one is a lizard with lime green scales, yellow eyes, a lighter green underbelly and soles, and wearing a dark red long-sleeved trench coat, a lavender ascot around the neck, and a tan fedora hat with a dark red band. He is Wart, Fat Cat’s first bodyguard. The second one is a chubby mole with light brown fur, a tan muzzle and underbelly, a dark red nose, and wearing a dark yellow ski cap and a red short-sleeved turtleneck shirt. He is Mole, Fat Cat’s second bodyguard. The third one is a tall, skinny cat with orange fur, cream-colored markings, yellow eyes, a pink nose, pink ear innards, black whiskers, and wearing a teal ski cap and a dark teal vest. He is Mepps, Fat Cat’s third bodyguard. And the last one is a rat with taupe fur, tan markings, a black nose, a pink tail and ear innards, and wearing a red sleeveless turtleneck shirt, a black vest, and a dark blue newsboy cap. He is Snout, Fat Cat’s last bodyguard) Fat Cat: (Smirking) Ah, Mobius, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets, and exploit your riches! (He suddenly caught himself) Did I just say that out loud? Wart: (Rolling his eyes) Yes, you did. (Elsewhere, the dignitaries are walking towards the castle) Irish Man: Oh, my sore eyes can't wait to see the three princesses. I bet they're absolutely lovely. Spanish Dignitary: I bet they are beautiful. (Inside the castle, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo, now 16, 15, and 14 years old respectively, were still sleeping in their beds. Sally is now wearing a blue sleeveless cotton nightgown with spaghetti straps. Amy is now wearing lime green pajamas that consists a short-sleeved shirt and long pants. And Cosmo is now wearing a green long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and a yellow neck and sleeve rims and green long pajama pants with yellow leg rims. Anyway, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo kept snoring up like a storm until someone knocked on their door) Secretary Bird: (Voice-over) Princess Sally? Princess Amy? Princess Cosmo? (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo woke up and sat up in bed) Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: Yeah? Secretary Bird: I'm sorry to wake you. Sally: No, we've been up for hours. (Amy yawned as she, Sally, and Cosmo were about to fall asleep) Amy: (Yawning) Who is it? Secretary Bird: It's still me, ladies. The gates will open soon, so it's time to get ready. Sally: Of course. Cosmo: Ready for what? Secretary Bird: Your cousin's coronation. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: Our cousin's coronation. (Then they opened their eyes and looked at their open closets to see a wide variety of sparkling party dresses. And then it hit them. Today was the Coronation Day of their cousin being the new queen) Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: (Excited) It's Coronation Day! (They got out of bed, got dressed, and ran out of their bedroom. Sally was now wearing a gold crown on top of her head with red and blue jewels, blue orb-shaped earrings, a blue short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves, a dark blue sash on her hips, and dark blue rims (Similar to Princess Peach's dress), blue arm gloves, a blue jewel on a gold brooch, and blue shoes. Amy was now wearing a red ballroom dress with wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves (Similar to Belle's dress), red arm gloves, and red shoes, along with her red headband. And Cosmo was now wearing a bronze crown on top of her head with red and green jewels, with the green jewels on white flower petal symbols, green jeweled earrings with white petal-shaped jewels, a green short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves, white neck and sleeve rims, a dark green sash on her hips, and dark green rims on the bottom part of the dress (Similar to Princess Daisy's dress), green gloves with yellow frills on them, and green shoes) Sally: (To one of her, Amy and Cosmo's servants) It's Coronation Day! (She, Amy, and Cosmo laughed and ran outside to the main hallway as the servants were preparing the castle for Coronation Day) Sally: The window is open, so's that door We didn't know they did that anymore Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? Amy: For years we've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates Cosmo: There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange Wow, are we so ready for this change? (They gaze out the window at the fjord full of ships and then later, smiled softly as they gently swung on a swing outside) Sally: 'Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light Amy: For the first time in forever We'll be dancing through the night Cosmo: Don't know if we're elated or gassy But we're somewhere in that zone (She, Sally, and Amy then petted the ducklings that approached them) Sally: 'Cause for the first time in forever We won't be alone (The sisters took a break from singing and started speaking) Sally: I can't wait to meet everyone! Amy: Me neither! Cosmo: Yeah! (Sally gasps) Sally: What if I meet the one? (The girls went back inside the castle and went back to singing as they imagined themselves just enjoying themselves until they see three handsome, sturdy men. When they would meet them, they would want to stuff some chocolate in their faces) Amy: Tonight, imagine you, gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall Sally: The picture of sophisticated grace Cosmo: I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair (She stuffs her mouth full of chocolate) Cosmo: I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face (The three sisters went into the art gallery, and looked at the paintings that had something to do with romance) Sally: But then we'll laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life we've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun Cosmo: For the first time in forever We could be noticed by someone And we know that it's totally crazy To dream we'd find romance Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: But for the first time in forever At least we've got a chance (Meanwhile in another room, Rouge, now 18 years old, was wearing a pink short-sleeved ball dress with poofy sleeves (Similar to Cinderella's dress), pink arm gloves, a ruffled white petticoat, a black choker, and crystal pink glass slippers. Her fur-hair was even tied in a bun. She looked outside from her window at the people arriving to the palace. Rouge was more nervous than her cousins because the time had come for her to be the new Queen of Mobius, but it is not going to be easy. Her winter powers have become stronger. She wanted to get her coronation over and done with before she revealed her powers to everybody. She turned from then window, walked up to a dresser, and looked at a picture of her uncle, King Max Acorn. Rouge had to do it for her uncle. She took off her gloves, placed them on the dresser, and burst into song) Rouge: Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be (She took a circle-shaped jewel box and a candlestick in her hands to practice for her crowning while focusing on keeping her emotions under control) Rouge: Conceal, don't feel, put on a show (When she saw frost spreading on the two items, she panicked and put the items down quickly) Rouge: Remember, make one wrong move, and everyone will know (She took a few deep breaths, and put her gloves back on her hands. She walked to the door of the room, opened it, and turned to Secretary Bird) Rouge: But it's only for today Sally: It's only for today Rouge: It's agony to wait Amy: It's agony to wait Rouge: Tell the guards to open up the gate Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: The gate Secretary Bird: Yes, Your Majesty. (He went off to do so. Outside, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo ran outside to the gates, waiting for it to open) Secretary Bird: (To the guards) Open the gates. (When the guards opened the gates, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo ran out, smiling at the people that were coming in, among them Lea's group consisting Bladebeak, Devon, Cornwall, Lea/Axel himself, Bowser, and the Koopalings. In the castle, Rouge headed toward the balcony, opened the door, and looked at the courtyard) Sally : For the first time in forever Rouge: Don't let them in, don't let them see Cosmo: We're getting what we've dreaming of Rouge: Be the good girl you always have to be Sally: A chance to change our lonely world Rouge: Conceal Amy: A chance to find true love Rouge: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know (While Rouge looked at the arriving guests, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo ran out of the castle toward the docks) Sally: We know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today Amy: 'Cause for the first time in forever Cosmo: For the first time in forever Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: Nothing's in our way... (As Sally, Amy, and Cosmo were running, a black horse ran into them. They flung backwards, unknowing that they tripped over a bucket and fell into a boat, causing it to slide toward the water, but the black horse had his foot inside it to stop it in time) Sally: (Angrily) Hey! Amy: (Angrily) Watch where you're going! (Cosmo kicks the front of the boat) Cosmo: (Angrily) Stupid-head! (Three figures approached the three sisters. One of them is a teenage 16 year old boy that almost looks like Sora, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes and dark gray short spiky hair, and is wearing a black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black vein-like pants, and pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas. The second one is a buff humanoid rooster with cream colored feathers, a red goatee and cockscomb, blue tail feathers, a silver metal beak, and wearing a white white long-sleeved business suit with black buttons, a red long-sleeved business shirt, a yellow bow tie, gray pants, and black and white shoes. He is Steelbeak. And the last one is a light orange furred humanoid wolf with dark brown eyebrows and a black nose and is wearing a blue jacket with red rims and yellow buttons, a red sash belt, light blue pants with the ankles rolled up, and dark blue boots. He is Don Karnage) Vanitas: We’re so sorry, are you hurt? Sally: Hey...um, no. Cosmo: We’re fine. Amy: We're okay. Steelbeak: (In concern) Are you sure? (He and the others got off the carriage the horse was pulling on and went into the boat to help them) Sally: Yes, my sisters and I weren't looking where we were going. Amy: But we're great actually. Cosmo: Yeah. Don Karnage: Thank goodness. (He and Sally were both smiling at each other, with Amy and Cosmo looking on in confusion and then shrugged, until Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage bowed before the 18, 16, and 14 year old girls) Vanitas: Oh, I'm Prince Vanitas of the Southern Isles. Steelbeak: Prince Steelbeak of St. Canard. Don Karnage: Prince Don Karnage of Cape Suzette. Sally: (Curtsying) Princess Sally Acorn of Mobius. And these are my little sisters, Amy Rose and Cosmo the Seedrian. (She pointed to Amy and Cosmo, who smiled and also curtsied) Cosmo: (Curtsying) Hello. Amy: (Curtsying) Pleased to meet you. (Vanitas’ group’s eyes widened as they realized they were talking to three princesses) Vanitas’ Group: Your Highnesses! (He went into a deep bow. The black horse bowed, causing the boat to slide again. Just before Sally, Amy, and Cosmo fell, Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage respectively caught them in time. The horse quickly pressed his hoof on the boat that made Vanitas’ group fall, and the girls fell on top of him) Cosmo: This is awkward. Amy: Not that you three awkward, just because we're awkward. Sally: (As Vanitas was helping her up) You're gorgeous. Cosmo: Wait, what? Don Karnage: My friends and I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Princesses of Mobius with our horse, and for every moment after. Sally: No, it's fine we’re not those princesses. Cosmo: What she means is, if you hit our cousin, it would be.... Yeesh, cause you know.. (She turns to the black horse) Hello. Amy: (Turns to Steelbeak) But, lucky you it's just us. Steelbeak: (Chuckling) Just you? (The three girls nodded as Kairi and Drake were staring at each other in silence. They both kept staring each other until the bells began to ring, snapping Sally out of it, and reminding her, Amy, and Cosmo that it's time for the coronation start) Amy: The bells! Sally: The Coronation! Cosmo: (To Vanitas’ group) We'd better go! Bye! (She and the others headed to the church in Mobius and waved to Vanitas’ group. Vanitas’ group waved while watching the girls run off until the black horse waved his hoof) Vanitas’ group: (Bewildered) Oh, no. (They yelped as they and the boat fell into the water. They broke into the surface and smiled watching the girls go to the church in Mobius. In the Mobius Church, everybody, including a half rooster/half ax creature, a two-headed dragon, a teenage boy and nine Koopas, took their seats in the large room, where Rouge was being crowned. The half rooster/half ax creature has white feathers, a gray metal cone-shaped head, yellow eyes, orange chicken legs, a gray ax for his face and beak, and wearing a purple throat/head cloak, a green sleeveless tunic, and a purple belt with a black buckle. He is Bladebeak. The two-headed dragon is an obese conjoined purple dragon with purple scales, small wings, black nail claws, and a turquoise belly, face and inner wings, with a slender head having a tall neck, red long horns, and an thin right arm and an obese head having a short neck, short red horns, and a thick left arm. They are Devon and Cornwall respectively. The boy is 17 years old with short, spiky, red hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a black tanktop with red flame designs on the bottom, khaki pants, white wristbands with a red stripe in the center, and black and red shoes. He is Lea, or Axel. The first Koopa is a a huge Koopa king with red hair, red eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and beige and the head has two white horns on each side, a yellow tail with white spikes, a huge green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and black cuffs with small white spikes around the neck, shoulders, and wrists. He is Bowser, King of the Koopa Troop. The second Koopa is a young male Koopaling with short red hair tied in a small ponytail, black eyes, red eyebrows, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and beige and the head has small white horns, a sharp tooth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, and a huge green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs around the wrists, a black hair bob, and a white bib-like bandanna with a snarling mouth on it. He is Bowser Jr., or Junior for short, Bowser's son and the youngest Koopaling. The third Koopa is a young male Koopaling with a red, yellow, green, blue, and purple rainbow-colored Mohawk, a lazy eye, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and the cheeks have red war paint, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell without spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists, and sometimes rode on a green beach ball with a yellow star on it. He is Lemmy Koopa, Bowser’s second son, the second youngest Koopaling, and Junior’s older brother. The fourth Koopaling is a young male Koopaling with a yellow, fuchsia, and cyan rainbow-colored Mohawk, blue eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green, four sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell without spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists and black glasses with clear lenses. He is Iggy Koopa, Bowser's third son, Junior’s other older brother, and Lemmy’s twin brother. The fifth Koopa is a young female Koopaling with a bald head, blue eyes, long black eyelashes, yellow and beige scaled skin, big pink lips, a yellow tail without spikes, a pink turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing large, golden bracelets around the wrists, a large pink and white polka-dotted ribbon on her head, a red beaded necklace, and pink pumps. She is Wendy Koopa, Bowser's daughter, the third youngest Koopaling, and Junior, Lemmy, and Iggy’s older sister. The sixth Koopa is a young male Koopaling with a blue Mohawk that resembles a cockscomb, blue eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green, four sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists. He is Larry Koopa, Bowser's fourth son, the middle Koopaling, and Junior, Lemmy, Iggy, and Wendy’s older brother. The seventh Koopa is a young male Koopaling with three strands of hair, a gray star-shaped birthmark over his left eye, brown and beige scaled skin with the head colored white, unruly black eyebrows, four sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a brown tail without spikes, a light gray turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists. He is Morton Koopa Jr., Bowser's fifth son, the third oldest Koopaling, and Junior, Lemmy, Iggy, Wendy, and Larry’s older brother. The eighth Koopa is a young male Koopaling with yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored pink, two sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a pink turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists and black sunglasses with red rims. He is Roy Koopa, Bowser's sixth son, the second oldest Koopaling, and Junior, Lemmy, Iggy, Wendy, Larry, and Morton’s older brother. And the last Koopa is a young male Koopaling with blue Beethoven-esque hair, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green, black eyebrows, a sharp tooth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists. He is Ludwig von Koopa, the oldest Koopaling, Bowser's last son, and Junior, Lemmy, Iggy, Wendy, Larry, Morton, and Roy’s older brother. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo stood beside Rouge and waited patiently for this to be over so that they could join the party. The three girls took a glance and saw Vanitas’ group waving at them. They waved back and continued to watch. A male anthro horned owl with yellow eyes, beige feathers, a white neck ruff, and an orange beak and feet named Friend Owl held a gold crown with ruby gems on it. Rouge bowed as Friend Owl placed the crown on her head and held the purple pillow where the golden sphere and scepter is on. Before Rouge could hold the items, Friend Owl cleared his throat to get her attention. Rouge looked up at the bishop) Friend Owl: You're majesty. The gloves. (Rouge's face paled in fear because she had to take off her gloves. She began to remove her gloves slowly and placed them on the pillow. Namine could feel her heart pounding very hard against her chest and her hands shaking, but she breathed slowly. She picked them up and held them the same way her uncle, Max did when he was crowned as king. She turned to face the other people as Friend Owl spoke in another language while he used his hands to turn Rouge into the new queen. The people stood up as they witnessed the bishop. Rouge looked down and saw the frost going to spread on the items. She slightly panicked and held her breath to keep her emotions in check) Friend Owl: Queen Rouge the Bat of Mobius. (Rouge quickly placed the items back on the pillow, and put her gloves back on) Citizens of Mobius and guests: Queen Rouge the Bat of Mobius! (They applauded to their new queen. Rouge sighed in relief, knowing that the people didn't pay any attention to her hands and the frost spreading. It wouldn't be too bad for the party, or so she had hoped. Later that night in the throne room, springy music filled the throne room, and people were dancing, eating, laughing, and talking. The music then stopped as the trumpets sounded and Rouge entered, poised and surprisingly content. She stood under a formal awning as the people bowed to her) Secretary Bird: Queen Rouge the Bat of Mobius. Princesses Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, and Cosmo the Seedrian of Mobius. (Then the younger female Mobians ran into the room, and waved awkwardly. Secretary Bird cleared his throat and ushered Cosmo over to stand between Sally and Amy and Sally to stand next to Rouge) Sally: Here? Amy: Are you sure? Cosmo: Cause I don't think we're supposed to.... (She didn't finish her sentence when she found herself standing between Sally and Amy and Sally standing next to Rouge) Girls: Okay. (The trumpets stopped playing, people applauded the royal sisters, and went back to enjoying the celebration. Sally, Rouge, Cosmo, and Amy snuck awkward peeks at each other. Then Rougde looked at her cousins) Rouge: Hi. (Surprised, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo looked at their cousin) Sally: H-Hi us? Rouge: Yes. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: (Realize) Oh. Sally: Um. Hi. Amy: Hello. Cosmo: Hey. Rouge: You all look beautiful. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: Thank you. Amy: And you look the beautifuller. Sally and Cosmo: (Crossly) Amy! Amy: I mean, not the fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful. Sally: (Relieved) Thank goodness! Cosmo: (Releieved) That's a relief! Rouge: (Chuckling) Thank you. (The cousins looked at Lea, Devon, Cornwall, Bladebeak, Bowser, the Koopalings, and the other people enjoying the party) Rouge: So, this is what a party looks like? Sally: It's warmer than I thought. Amy: Like a sauna. Cosmo: And what is that amazing smell? (The cousins all closed their eyes and sniffed the air) Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Rouge: Chocolate! (They giggled) Secretary Bird: (Getting Rouge's attention) Your Majesty. Fat Cat, The Duke of New Worm City. Fat Cat: (Annoyed) New York City! Fat Cat, The Duke of New York City. (To Rouge) Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as ruler of Arendelle. (He bowed, not realizing that his goggles almost fell off. Sally and her sisters giggled, and their cousin stifled a giggle herself before she cleared her throat) Rouge: Thank you. Only I don't dance. Fat Cat: (Feeling a little offended) Oh.... Rouge: But my cousins do. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: (Confused) What? Fat Cat: (Grabbing all three girls by the hands, with Cosmo holding onto Sally's arm) Lucky you. (Before either Sally, Amy, or Cosmo had a chance to protest, Fat Cat dragged them away as the Rose Town theme from "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars" played on the phonograph) Fat Cat: If any one of you swoons, let me know, I'll catch you. Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: (Looking at Rouge) Sorry. Fat Cat: (Dancing with Sally) Like an agile peacock.... (He showboated while clucking, but he was just terrible. He stepped on Sally's feet) Sally: (While dancing with Fat Cat) Ow!. Ow! (Fat Cat then took his turn dancing with Amy) Fat Cat: (While dancing with Amy) Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Does any one of you know the reason? Hmm? Amy: (While dancing with Fat Cat) No. Fat Cat: (While dancing with Amy) Oh, all right. (He decided to dance with Cosmo last) Eggman: (While dancing with Cosmo) Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing. (He dipped Cosmo, who groaned in pain. Rouge just looked at the dancers while trying to hold in her laughter. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo shot a playful angry look at their cousin Fat Cat's groove was fully on) Fat Cat: Like a chicken with the face of a monkey.... I fly. (The music ended as Sally, Amy, and Cosmo walked back to their cousin, with Sally limping) Fat Cat: Let me know when you're ready for another round, my dear! Rouge: Well, he was sprightly. Sally: (While rubbing her sore feet) Especially for a man in heels. Amy: Sally? Cosmo: Are you okay? (Sally just looked at them and Rouge) Sally: I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time. Rouge: (Smiling) Me too. Amy: (Smilingly) Me three. Cosmo: (Smilingly) Me four. (But then Rouge stiffened up when she caught herself. She looked away) Rouge: (Sadly) But it can't. Sally and Amy: What? Cosmo: Why not? Why...? Rouge: (She just turned further away from her cousins) It just can't. (Trying not to get emotional, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo frowned) Sally: Excuse us for a minute. Amy: We'll be right back. Cosmo: Yeah.... (She, Sally, and Amy then walked away while the saddened Cosmo just watched them leave. Sally sniffled as she, Amy, and Cosmo moved through the crowd. Then the three sisters got bumped by three bowing gentlemen's flanks, and they fell. But before they hit the floor, Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage respectively caught Sally, Amy, and Cosmo, and smiled) Vanitas: Glad we caught you. Steelbeak: Otherwise, you would have broken bones. Don Karnage: Or you would have bled. Sally: Vanitas. Amy: Steelbeak. Cosmo: Don Karnage. (Drake then set his drink down on a passing tray, lifted Kairi up, and lead her in a romantic dance. Xion cared to dance with another young man after he bowed to her and she bowed back) Coming Up: After Sally and Vanitas, Amy and Steelbeak, and Cosmo and Don Karnage spend time together alone, Vanitas, Steelbeak, and Don Karnage proposes to Sally, Amy, and Cosmo and when they tell Rouge, Rouge does not get excited. Then when an argument between cousins causes Rouge's powers to become exposed, Rouge runs away in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies